When Sakura blooms
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: Tezuka finally admitted that he loves Fuji...and he's up to confess his feelings for him! But Fuji's dating another woman...hmmm...what will the captain possibly do?


When Sakura blooms

(by: Nirvash Serpentine)

Tezuka hates it when Fuji don't pay much attention to their tennis practices. He hates it when Fuji doesn't understand the gravity of unwanted situations, and still wear the same serene smile on his face. He hates it when Fuji doesn't get serious, and just play along in their tennis matches. He hates it when Fuji teases him even inside the classroom, and their teacher just tolerating him….yet no matter how he gets annoyed with Fuji's devious schemes, Tezuka just can't get enough of "his" tensai….

Syusuke Fuji and Kunimitsu Tezuka grew up in two different worlds. Thus, their interests and specialties also vary. The moment they first set foot on the tennis court of Seigaku, they knew everything would be different….but things just changed almost immediately …. Even faster than what they actually expected.

It was not until 3rd year of their Junior High school when Tezuka finally admitted that, indeed, Fuji was a threatening attraction. He would usually find himself sitting alone in the classroom, thinking about his day with the tensai, and apparently smiling on his own.

He finds it rather interesting when Fuji do things which he considers a distraction to his usual plain demeanor, and he knew it was doing him no good, yet he still succumb to the tensai's unique unpredictability. When Fuji started to date a sophomore on the middle of the year, Tezuka finally concluded that everything's got to be settled down. As to what he actually meant at that moment, Fuji would know soon.

Park.

"_So….what's with this urgent call, Tezuka?" _Fuji inquired in a simple monotonous tone.

Tezuka remained silent and held his gaze at a sakura tree few feet in front of them. Fuji smiled and leaned closer.

"_You like that?"_

"_I'm just wondering when would it bloom."_ Tezuka replied, averting his gaze towards Fuji.

"_And?..."_

"…_and I realize that it wouldn't be too soon.."_

"_And…?"_

"_I would love to see it when it does, though…."_

Fuji smiled, realizing how adorable Tezuka was when he speaks serenely of matters that do not concern tennis and studies.

"…_.and then what Tezuka?"_

Tezuka looked away and adjusted his glasses.

"_I just thought that you might want to see it as well…with me…"_ Tezuka muttered, as he tried to hide his face, realizing that he was blushing. Of course he wouldn't want to let Fuji see him like that.

"_I would love to.."_ Fuji replied. _"…so would you mind facing me now?"_ he added.

Tezuka obliged, but did not look at the tensai who was then smiling.

"_I know you didn't call just to inform me about this cherry blossom tree , right?..or was I mistaken?_

"_Fuji…"_

Fuji leaned closer and brushed away the strands of Tezuka's hair, which got entangled on the rim of his glasses.

"_Well I understand if you can't tell me now….this might just not be the right time….hmmm…maybe you can tell me by the time that sakura blooms…." _Fuji declared.

"_Fuji.."_

"_Saa….if you don't have anything else to say, then I guess I'll take my leave…That was a nice talk, Tezuka- buchou.."_

Fuji was about to turn away when he felt Tezuka's strong hands grab his arm, pulling him closer to a warm embrace. They remained in that position for a few seconds until the captain finally broke the silence.

"_You hear it, don't you?"_

The smiling tensai leaned closer and rested his head on Tezuka's chest as he listens to the rhythm of his captain's heartbeat.

"_Of course…."_

"…_and would you be willing to listen?..."_

"_Anytime .."_

Tezuka loosened his hug on Fuji and looked at him straight on his blue eyes. The tensai was smiling as he always do, but Tezuka knew it was different from before. As to why it was different, only the stoic captain knew.

"_Yes, Tezuka?"_

"_Fuji…I think…" **sigh**_

Tezuka stopped himself from what he wanted to say simply because it wasn't right…and Tezuka, being Tezuka despise the idea of tolerating mistakes especially when he's fully aware of it.

"_..Say it…" Fuji urged._

And that was all it take.

The echo of Fuji's sweet voice reverberating on his ears was one thing Tezuka has yet to gain tolerance.

"_I think….I am…-damn!..I think I'm in love with you Fuji.."_

Tezuka closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he finally spat out the words which seemed to block his throat. He knew he was blushing, but instead of hearing Fuji's laughter which he actually expected basing from the turn of events, he heard nothing but a soft "hontou?.." from the other boy.

"_Alright, I get it. You think I'm joking, don't you?"_ Tezuka inquired almost childlishly.

"_Hmmm….that's not how I see it Tezuka…"_

"_Then what..?"_

Fuji hesitated before giving his captain a soft kiss on the lips.

"_You know I'm dating somebody right?"_ Fuji asked which made Tezuka apparently caught off guard with the sudden slap of realization.

"…_and yet you still dared to tell me how you feel…"_

Tezuka gently pushed himself away from Fuji, and sighed as he looked back at the sakura tree in front that was swaying gently as the wind passed by.

"_I'm not taking back my words if that's what you mean." _

"_And so…"_

"_And so what?"_ Tezuka snapped.

Fuji giggled as he once again got so much fascinated with Tezuka's "_cute_" hidden attitude.

"_Ne,..Kunimitsu…."_

"_E-excuse me?" _Tezuka blurted out in utter amazement.

Fuji's soft giggle now turned into merry laughter. He really loved this side of his captain. He sometimes ponder how interesting would it be like to always tease the latter, and slowly finding out more of his real nature.

"_Would you mind giving back the kiss I gave earlier?"_ Fuji asked, trying to taunt him.

Tezuka threw him a sharp warning glance which could have sent some of their classmates cowering back home.

"_What's wrong Tezuka? Don't you want to repay your debt as early as now?"_ Fuji innocently asked still wearing his perfectly weaved smile.

Tezuka clenched his fist.

"_Fuji…."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're not letting this pass, aren't you?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_Fine."_

And without any second thoughts, Tezuka willfully obliged. …

"_That was….good…"_ Fuji commented referring to Tezuka's payment. (hehe…)

"_I'm not letting you go…unless you tell me you really love her…"_

Fuji clung his arms to Tezuka's neck, and draw his lips closer to his ears.

"_We're just dating….well.. I wouldn't have asked her if somebody else asked me out."_ he whispered .

Tezuka just smiled as he pulled Fuji closer.

"_Silly…..from now on I'll make sure you'll behave."_ Tezuka said in assurance.

"_I'll be a good boy Mitsu…" _Fuji replied.

And then they kissed.


End file.
